You're Beautiful
by HermionePeace
Summary: Emmett loves Bella, but she loves Edward. He knows he can never be with her so he leaves. But he has something to remember her by. Edward/Bella and some Emmett/Bella Follows the song.


**You're Beautiful**

**By: Jenny Carson**

_**My life is brilliant**_

I sat on the couch watching TV when Alice came in and sat on the couch. She was smiling and practically dancing across the room. She sat down on the couch next to me and grabbed the remote from me.

_**  
My life is brilliant, my love is pure**_

Edward smiled as he ran into the room. I smiled at him.

_**  
I saw an angel of that I'm sure **_

Bella followed close behind him, there hands inter locked together as he pulled her in. She giggled as he pulled her. "Hi Emmett, Alice," she said threw her giggles. I loved how she said my name. My brother didn't know how lucky he was; Bella was a great girl. Her brown hair fell in gentle waves that framed her face, her beautiful caramel eyes where sparkling with love and laughter.

_**  
She smiled at me on the subway **_

She sat on the floor with her hands in her lap. I looked down at her. She only started up at me, a bright smile on her face. "Hi Edward," she said with a smile. I frowned and turned to see Edward leaning against the doorframe.

_**  
She was with another man **_

He walked over to her and extended his hands. She slipped her hands between his and he pulled her to her feet.

"Night Emmett." Her sweet, gentle voice reached my ears. I looked over and saw Edward had his arm around her waist and his other hand was holding hers.

_**  
But I won't lose no sleep on that **_

"Night Emmett," Edward said with a smile as he lead Bella out of the room and up the stairs. I watched him take my life away with him.

_**  
'Cause I've got a plan **_

"Goodnight… Bella," I breathed with frown. I walked up the stairs after they where gone and laid down on my bed. I was a vampire but I _could_ still sleep, I just didn't have too.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful**_

I cracked my eyes open a crack when I heard the door open. Bella emerged from the door. "Emmett?" her angel voice called.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked my angel. She walked over to me. She stepped up onto a stool I'd set out. Then she climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to me.

"I need my brother," she said curling up into me.

_**  
You're beautiful, it's true **_

I smiled lightly, kissing the top of her head.

When she was sleeping I leaned in and gently pressed my lips against her soft ones. "You'll never know what you mean to me," I moaned against her lips.

_**  
I saw your face in a crowded place **_

I walked down the crowed halls of the High School. I noticed how her hand was interlocked with Edward's, how her smile was spread out to cover her face.

_**  
And I don't know what to do **_

I noticed how she always had that sparkle in her eyes. I noticed how her eyes looked close to lifeless when Edward wasn't around.

_**  
'Cause I'll never be with you **_

I also noticed how her eyes held nothing but love for _him_. She would never willingly leave his side. It would never be me she danced with (the few times she danced), it would never be me she'd sleep with at night (unless she needed her brother), and it'd never be me she loved (any more then she would a brother, anyway). She would love him forever and never me.

_**Yes, she caught my eye**_

Rosalie walked up behind me and gave me a soft smile. I knew she was trying to help me by being there, but she didn't help at all. I wanted to cry as I saw Edward lean down and quickly capture her willing lips. 'I LOVE YOU!' I wanted to shout, but the words were stuck in my throat.

_**  
As we walked on by**_

I felt like I was in slow motion. I walked past her; her brown hair slowly bouncing up and down, her eyes lighting up even more as she saw me.

_**  
She could see from my face that **_

She smiled at me as Edward continued to pull her threw the crowd and… away from me.

_**  
I was flying high **_

I watched as Edward pulled her away. He was taking the girl that meant the most to me, away from me.

_**  
And I don't think that I'll see her again **_

"I'm leaving Rosalie," I said walking into her room. Rosalie looked up from her sketching, she looked at me, hurt evident in her eyes. "I can't be around her. Goodbye Rose," I said slipping my arms around her waist.

_**  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end **_

I walked down the stairs and saw Edward and Bella talking on the couch. Bella was in his lap. He said something to her and she laughed, hitting him slightly on the arm. His response was to kiss her.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful**_

I got into my Rosalie's car (which she had given me last month so technically it was mine) and drove off. I wasn't sure were I was going. I just had to leave.

_**  
You're beautiful, it's true **_

As I got out of the car at a hotel, I saw a package on the passenger seat. I picked it up and took it to my hotel room.

_**  
I saw your face in a crowded place **_

I looked at the card. '**To: Emmett From: Bella'** I read to myself. I slowly pulled off the wrapping paper. I opened the box. Lying inside was a blue book that said _Emmett Cullen_.

_**  
And I don't know what to do **_

I opened the book to the first page and saw a picture Bella had taken of everyone in my family: Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Esme…

_**  
'Cause I'll never be with you **_

I flipped to the next page and saw it was a picture of me and her. It was a black and white picture (they all were, it added the effect because there was simple colors in the back ground) of her on my back just like she usually was with Edward. That was at her 18th birthday party (A/N Just pretend her 18th birthday party was different). She was laughing and so was I.

_**La la la la la la la la la**_

Under the picture it read:

**Emmett & Bella**

_**You're beautiful you're beautiful**_

The next picture was a picture of him and Alice fighting for the remote. He was holding it just out of reach and she was half hitting him with a pillow and half climbing on him.

Under it read:

**Emmett & Alice**

_**  
You're beautiful, it's true **_

The next picture was of me and Rosalie. We were simply standing next to each other, my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist.

**Emmett & Rosalie**

_**  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face **_

It continued like that till I landed on the last picture.

_**  
When she thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth **_

It was a picture of her. Bella was sitting on a rail and behind her was a lake. She was smiling at the camera.

_**  
I will never be with you **_

**Happy Birthday Emmett!!**

**Love Bella Swann**

* * *

_A/N I kinda just thought of this one night and desided to write it. Review Pwease!!_


End file.
